Back to PCA
by EverAfter96
Summary: Formerly Molly&Megan101 PCA is still around, and their kids go there. Qougan Choey Vola Lisa/Michael
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- No**

**Later**

**Z/C Q/L M/Lisa L/V**

Chapter 1

_Here again_, thought Molly Matthews as she slammed the car door and walked out towards a bench.

It had been one whole summer, 10 weeks to be exact, without seeing her friends.

Molly and her Twin sister Megan , had been in London with their grandparents.The twins thought that, London would be very exciting. It wasn't.

The whole summer, Her grandparents were trying to convince them to enroll into Covington Academy.

Normal POV

I guess you could say that Molly and Megan Matthews were twins, They neither acted or looked like twins.

Molly had soft, golden brown hair, and brown eyes. Molly had a very subtle personality. She made jokes, she wasn't afraid or shy. Megan was her polar opposite , she had curly dark brown hair and green eyes. She was shy, and kept to herself. If you asked her for her opinion on T.V or books, she would just blush and say "I prefer Books, thank you". Right now they had told their friends to meet them in the girls lounge, in Maxwell Hall.

Molly's POV

"Hey guys" said a familiar voice

It was Valarie. Val was the daughter of the famous actress, Lola Martinez, and Pro Football player Vince Blake. Val had her mother's acting skill and her father's looks. She had very long Bleached Blonde hair with Pink and Blue curls entwined in them.(She had a brother, Ryan who was a year older. Ryan, Ethan and James were all in the 10th grade. Ryan was a jock and was just like his dad,(they looked identical). Ethan Reese. Everyone wanted him(or so he thought), he was Handsome and Smart, he was a bit like his dad in looks and ego. James Matthews was named for James, who was killed in a car accident a year before Zoey and Chase got married. He had dark brown hair, and what his Uncle Michael called a "Jewish Afro". The brothers were busy in their own lives, so they couldn't meet them tonight.)

" Guys!, I haven't seen you all summer! How was London?" said Val

"Nothing really, we just looked at schools" said Megan quietly

"Looked at schools! Are you leaving us?" Cass spoke for the first time

Cassandra was Logan and Quinn's Daughter. She was smart, smarter than her mother, that's for shure. She didn't experiment like her mom. She was in everyway like her mom, She looked just like her except for one thing. She Was Embarrassed to be Smart

**Read And Like please**

**Flames Please (or not loll)**


	2. Glad to Be back

**Chapter 2 **

**AN- If I don't get at least 3 reviews for these 2 chapters I wont continue **

**BTW- Bold is Ethan and Meg is in **_Italic _

**Disclaimer-yea The 12 year old who owns a TV show **

**Chapter 2**

**Megan's POV **

I woke up in room 101 the next day. I got one of the single beds. Molly got the other one .

I walked over to my dresser and took out my TekMateG2, it was new I got it at the beginning of summer from my grandparents. I looked for any missed calls when I got a text Message .

**EXtXrEeSe- hey Meg, What's up ? **

_MeggMatt- Nothing just woke up _

**EXtXrEeSe- Good can you meet me down stairs in the girls lounge in an hour? we need to catch up**

_MeggMatt- I can't yet, Molly, Val and Cass are sleeping _

**EXtXrEeSe- Lol come alone then**

_MeggMatt- Kay Se__e u in an hour_

**Normal POV**

At that Megan was blushing to herself. She did that whenever she thought of him.

They had known each other since they were in diapers but, ever since that funeral she had felt different about him.

_FLASHBACK_

_They all stood around the grave._

_**Dana Cruz**_

_**Rest In Peace **_

_The Tears started to roll down her cheeks . Dana was her friend. They had been close for all these years and now she was gone. She'd been sick for the past year and knew she was fading fast._

"_Meg its ok" said Ethan although he had the same expression on his face._

"_She knew us all, She didn't want to die. If she had a choice she would stay here with you"._

_The only thing Meg could do was cry. She had lost one of her best friends. She knew friends only came around once in a while. "I lost a Best Friend" she said shortly _

"_I'll be you best friend, for as long as you need me to" _

_This was very shocking, to come out of a 9 year old's mouth. Even odder, this was the son of Logan Reese._

_END FLASHBACK_

They had been friends ever since. Before, they barely talked to each other. The didn't really spend much time with their Siblings friends.

Meg had lost herself in thinking and forgot when she remembered that she had to meet Ethan.

She was totally shy, and most boys didn't really notice her. Ethan was different. Meg quickly dressed into a Green blouse that went perfectly with her eyes. She put on jeans and pulled her hair into a pony tail as she walked out the door.

**Meg's POV**

I can't believe how big PCA really is. I've only ever been here one year and I've never gotten lost. I've tripped loads of times though. My dad's just as clumsy , I'm not surprised. I take after him in everything.

I found Ethan in a bench outside of the girls lounge. "Hi" I said, then feeling stupid for not saying more.

"Oh hey Meg, how was your first day back?"

"It was pretty good,But we have homework already".

"Wow last year we were loaded with homework by the first week back". Said Ethan

"Thanks for your support"

"Just kidding, do you girls want to meet up at Sushi Rocks later"?

"Yea shure, and you can tell us all about your summer"

**Ok, that was just plain bad :( But its something to wake up for in the morning so i'm gonna continue writing. **

**BTW/ This is a Mag/Ethan and Later Cass/James **

**Hope you like  
FLAMES PLEASE ! **


	3. Val prt 1

**Chapter 3 **

**Cass's POV **

About an hour ago we got back from Sushi Roxs. We didn't even buy anything, the whole time was spent on talking about our summer. It was great really, Molly and Megan spent all summer with their Uncle and Grandparents in London, but they said they didn't have fun. Val went to acting camp in July and just hung out in August. Ryan was in an NYC football camp were he taught football to little kids. My brother Ethan and I spent the first 5 weeks in The Adirondacks at our lake house. The last 4 were in North Carolina at our beach houses. When we were there Mom convinced us to sign up for some classes at the local museum. Ethan signed up for a Creative writing class, which was dad's idea (so when he grew up he could write decent movies).

Mom said I could sign up for 4 classes. I picked Math, Spanish ( my mom I had to do Spanish so I could get a good job when I get older.) History, and my favorite Chemistry. The last 2 weeks were spent home at our real house, in Santa Barbra.

It's kind of confusing to have so many houses, but you get use to it. Now we have 4 houses. One in New York, witch is cool, cause that's were Val and Ryan live, and Aunt Zoey has a loft there.(She's a Designer, she's actually very good.) One is our Camp, sort of, Its modern and not very campish. One is our beach house In North Carolina. The last is my favorite. it's a Large, Stone, house in Massachusetts. It was were I was born, and I love it the best.

Well, anyways, when we got back from Sushi Roxs we just did whatever.

Val's sitting on her Top bunk and painted her nails while she read an old script of Phantom of The Opera. Molly's watching TV, Megan's on the computer having a deep conversation with someone. I'm just sitting here talking to myself (in my head of course, because if I was talking out loud, that would be weird.)

Meg just let out a loud groan.

"What Up Meg?" said Val who has a shocked expression on her tan face.

"I just realized that we have _loads _of homework due tomorrow" said Meg quietly. Meg is very quiet, and shy.

So here we are now, 20 minutes later doing all of our homework. I have, : French. Spanish, Math, Physics, and Science. I've finished the Spanish and Math. I always do French last, I really don't like it. I'm doing Physics right now.

**(This is sort of really the beginning of the whole ideal)**

**An Hour Later- Val's POV **

_Sep 4__th__ 2032_

_Dear Diary,__It's only my very first day at PCA and I have homework. The new Dean had everyone _

_Do a homework packet over the summer. We were all way to busy to do them over summer so we had to finish them tonight. I finished first and its only 7:37, so I'll sit here and tell you about myself._

_Well I only just got this diary about 2 days ago from my mom. She said that she kept a diary with her all the time at boarding school, so she wasn't lonely. She needed a place to keep her thoughts._

_Ok, since I'm a really descriptive person, I'll tell you what I look like._

_Well I had long dark brown hair, but my mother says, all good movie stars need to be charitable. I cut it all off for Cancer Patients who couldn't afford a cure._**(this is future, In future I don't know if there's going to be a cure but this is fan FICTION)**

_(a few years ago, my Aunt Quinn found a cure to childhood cancer.)_

_But with my hair now up to my shoulders, I decided for a new hairstyle, I died it Bleach Blonde with Blue and Pink Curls in it . I found the idea when I was looking through my mom's old CD's. I put one into the TV, and saw the music video for one song. It was called CrushCrushCrush by Paramore. (I am really interested in old music now.) Anyways, I have my daddy's blue eyes. _

_I'm an actress just like my mom. My mom had a hard time trying to become famous, so she wanted it to be a little easier for me. My Uncle Logan, started to give my roles in my mom's TV show before I was even born. I played my mother's (who was Ivy in the show) daughter in the show too. I was one of the lead roles until the 8__th__ season (Last year) when the show was finished. _

_When the show was over my mom decided to send me to PCA where she went after acting school. _

_So I quit acting school and started at PCA. They have a really cool drama club here. Tomorrow morning I'm trying out as the lead role in a PCA Traditional Play, "The Alien and The Lifeguard". It was written by Chase, Meg and Molly's dad. You know what scares me ? 1. The original cast is going to be there, and we get to use their costumes. 2. I'm nervous. That has never happened to me before. I think it is because I'm at a new school. Mom was right, writing in here did make me feel better._

**Well, that was better. J I think writing Val will be my favorite **

**Ok, so Meg is her thinking to herself( I chose that because Megan is supposed to be very quiet)**

**Then Val, she has a Diary, because she is a celebrity. They have secrets.**

**So For Cass, I think I'm going to have a journal entry sort-of thing.**

**As for Molly, I think I'm going to have her sending Emails to her Grandparents(like Zoey did a lot)**

**So therefore. The Story will be in all Journal Type.**

_**So they Will all be in Italic **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Cassandra Linn Reese _

_Subject- New Year New Journal _

_Ok, So now that it's my second year at PCA, I think I need a new Journal. _

_I have taken these extra classes: 11__th__ grade Chemistry, 11__th__ grade Science, and 12__th__ grade French._

_It's only the first week back, so nothing really interesting is happening yet. I posted about my summer in the second summer notebook. I will try to update al least one a week. I will post later, when something comes up. _

_Molly Bethany Matthews _

**(Yes, I know I said this about her grandparents, but She has other family too)**

_**To: Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews **_

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_Well, my first week back at PCA has been great. Meg is thinking about moving out. _

_There are 4 girls in our dorm. Me, Meg Val, and Cass. Lane Barrett and Sabrina Dillsen in the next room are looking for a roommate. Meg thinks it's a bit crowded here. I'll miss her company, but she'll be right next door. The first night back we all went to Sushi Rox to catch up. That's all so far. I'll write back as soon as possible. _

_**From:Molly **_

_Megan Camryn Matthews_

_After a few days back, I have decided to go back to my other roommate Lane Barrett. She is with one of my other classmates who I know quite well, Sabrina Dillsen. My Aunt Quinn actually used to date Sabrina's dad. She really doesn't talk to her dad. Her parents are divorced and her mom is married to some computer expert. I talked to the Housing Advisor and she said it was ok. I told Molly yesterday, but I haven't talked to Val or Cass yet. I'm gonna tell them now._

_Valarie Erie-Madeline-Rose Martinez-Blake' _

_I GOT THE PART ! _

_I'm really excited, and upset at the same time. After auditions the girl who was playing the hula girl, she lost the part for Zorka, told me that the only reason I got the part, was because I was new._

_What if its true, maybe I really was bad. I mean I've been in the movies. I played on Broadway when I was 9! Yet I'm afraid of some kids from school. I think I'm going to call my mom tomorrow morning and talk to her about it, I have to go Meg says she has to tell us something._

**Wow! A decent update. **


End file.
